


'pag may gusto, may paraan

by cashewnuts



Series: adventures in the metro [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attraction, Commuting in Manila, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers, jaeyong filo fic, kinda inspired by yeng's jeepney, yujae bffs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts
Summary: Sa apat na taong pagco-commute ni Jaehyun sa kalakhang Maynila, kailanman ay hindi nakuha ng mga nakakatabi niya sa jeep ang atensyon niya.Pero paano kung isang araw, may bigla siyang makatabing magandang lalaki habang papasok sa school? Walang pangalan, walang school ID, walang uniform. Paano na yan?'Pag may gusto, may paraan.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: adventures in the metro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170989
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	'pag may gusto, may paraan

**Author's Note:**

> note: this short fic is very, VERY self-indulgent.
> 
> && if you're pinoy, hi, hello, kamusta kayo diyan mga repa HAHA 
> 
> also this is my first time writing in tagalog so please excuse any grammatical errors :< enjoy!!

Mabilis na naglakad si Jaehyun palabas ng eskinita mula sa kanilang tahanan patungo sa highway kung saan siya naga-abang ng jeep araw-araw. Bagong araw, bagong tally na naman sa late record niya. Hindi na bago ang mahuli sa klase para sa isang katulad ni Jaehyun. Bakit naman kasi ganoon? Hindi naman sobrang layo ng bahay niya sa university para mag-dorm pa siya, pero hindi rin naman sobrang lapit na pwede siyang gumising limang minuto na lamang bago magsimula ang klase—'di bale nang walang ligo, basta pumapasok. 

"Oh, City Hall, Morayta, España! Cubao! Dalawa na lang, aalis na!" Rinig niyang sigaw ng barker sa bukana ng terminal ng mga jeep nang siya'y makarating dito. 

Mayroong isang jeep na nakahanda nang lumarga mula sa terminal. Halos magmistulang sardinas na nga ang mga pasahero sa loob pero _dalawa pa ang kulang?_ Inisip muna ni Jaehyun kung sasakay na ba siya agad sa siksikang jeep na ito at baka sakaling umabot pa siya sa kanyang 7 am class o hihintayin na lang ba niya na mapuno ang susunod na siguradong aabutin ng mahigit kumulang 15 minuto bago makaalis. 

Lumingon siya sa kanyang orasan at napabuntong hininga na lang sa nakita. 

_6:48 am._

_Kung sino man ang nag-imbento ng 7 am class, sana hindi masarap ang ulam mo ngayon._

Nang dahil sa kagustuhang hindi na muli pang madagdagan ang kanyang late record sa kanyang unang klase ay napagpasyahan niyang sumakay na lang sa naunang jeep. _Bahala nang mababad sa pawis ang kanyang bagong labang uniform, basta hindi mabawasan ng merit._ Ngunit nang matanggap niya ang text ng kaibigan at kaklaseng si Yuta ay hindi na siya nag-atubiling tumuloy sa susunod na nakapilang jeep na 'di hamak na mas maluwag at mas kumportable pa kaysa sa nauna. 

_From Yuta:_

_oy kupal san ka? free cut, absent si ma'am. buwenas ka ngayon ah. kita na lang tayo sa jabee noval, gutom na 'ko_

Dahil may nakaupo na sa tabi ng driver, pumwesto na lang si Jaehyun sa bandang gitna at nagkalikot ng kung ano-ano sa cellphone. Agad niya ring inutusan si Yuta na order-an siya ng _burger steak_ at _peach mango pie_ habang naghihintay. Iniisip pa lang niya ang pagkain ay hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang pagkulo ng kanyang tiyan. 

Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at unti-unti nang napupuno ang jeep. Dalawang minuto na lang bago mag-alas siyete ng umaga, kung normal na araw ito at hindi absent ang kanyang professor sa Philosophy ay malamang sa malamang nalintikan na siya bago pa siya makapasok sa silid-aralan. 

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagvi-view ng Instagram stories ng kanyang mga blockmates noong nakaraang gabi si Jaehyun nang maagaw ng kakapasok lang na lalaki ang kanyang atensiyon. 

Agad siyang napaayos ng upo. Malamang, kung ikaw ba naman ay tabihan ng isang napakagandang lalaki ay talagang mapapa-diretso ka ng upo. Isang hila sa bagong plantsa niyang uniform, isang paghawi ng buhok sabay hinga nang malalim. 

_Sus, Jaehyun. Pogi ka. Tatandaan mo 'yan. Walang sinuman sa buong Vito Cruz ang hindi pa nabibighani sa kagwapuhan mo._

Halos masuka si Jaehyun sa kanyang _monologue_ —siguradong pagtatawanan siya ni Yuta sa mga nasabi niya pero secret na lang ha. 

Agad na napansin ni Jaehyun ang hawak na reviewer ng lalaki. Alam niyang reviewer ito dahil puno ang bond paper ng mga maliliit na square na sigurado siyang galing sa isang PowerPoint presentation na pri-nint lamang sa ganoong paraan para hindi sayang sa papel. Ang mga gilid gilid naman ng nasabing reviewer ay tambak din ng annotations ng mga terms na hindi niya naman naiintindihan. 

Pa-simpleng lumilingon si Jaehyun sa katabi. Kanina niya pa sinusubukang alamin kung saang university sa Maynila o Quezon City nag-aaral ang lalaki pero hindi ito naging madali dahil ang nasabing lalaki ay hindi nakasuot ng uniform. 

Mabibilang lang sa kamay ang mga paaralang dadaanan ng ruta ng jeep na ito na walang required na uniform para sa mga estudyante. Hindi siya pwedeng sa _La Salle,_ dahil hindi naman niya kailangan pang mag-jeep para makarating doon. _UPM_ kaya? O sa Intramuros ba siya nag-aaral? Hindi rin naman kasi nakasuot ng ID ang lalaki kaya hindi pa rin niya malalaman kung saan siya nag-aaral gamit ang lace nito. 

_Ah, alam ko na. Kapag nagbayad na lang siya mamaya at sasabihin niya kung saan siya bababa. Talino ko talaga._

Sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pag-iisip ay hindi niya namalayang umaandar na pala ang sinasakyang jeep. Pakshet naman, bakit ba napakasikip naman dito? Umagang umaga at tumatagaktak ang pawis niya, baka ma-turn off pa si pretty boy sa itsura niya. 

_Buti na lang pogi ako,_ aniya. 

Nang mapansin ang katabing naghahanap ng barya sa kanyang coin purse, hindi na nag-atubili si Jaehyun na gayahin ito. Mahirap na, tagaktak na nga ang pawis niya, matu-turn off pa ang lalaki kung magwa-123 pa siya. 

Labis ang kanyang pagka-dismaya nang makitang puro papel ang laman ng wallet niya. Isang malaking _hayup ka_ kay Yuta na kinuha ang natitira niyang barya kahapon para bumili ng fishball at tokneneng sa may P. Noval. Wala man lang tinirang piso para sa kanya. 

Wala nang ibang choice pa si Jaehyun bukod sa magbayad gamit ang nag-iisang bente sa wallet niya. Yung sukli, gagawin niya na lang ulit pamasahe pauwi. Mambuburaot na lang siya kay Yuta ng apat na piso dahil kulang ang 8 pesos na pamasahe. 

"Bayad po, makikisuyo," aniya sa katabi. 

"Saan 'to?" Tanong ng driver. 

"España po, estudyante." 

Habang naghihintay ng sukli, inaabangan niya rin ang lalaki sa kanyang kabilang gilid na mag-abot ng bayad. Ilang sandali pa ang lumipas bago naiabot kay Jaehyun ang kanyang sukli. Habang tinatago ang mahahalagang barya sa bulsa ng kanyang bag (sa bulsa na, baka kupitan na naman siya ni Yuta ng pang-tusok tusok) ay siya rin namang pag-abot ng katabi niya ng bayad. 

"Bayad po," malumanay na sabi nito. Mabuti na lang at nakisama ang mga kamay ni Jaehyun at hindi nailaglag ang mga barya sa sahig ng jeep kung hindi ay baka magpalamon na lang siya sa lupa sa kahihiyan. Hindi naman sa mukhang judgemental ang bago niyang crush, pero syempre, _first impressions last._

Agad niya ring napagtanto na hindi sinabi ng katabi kung saan siya bababa. _Anak ng tokwa naman, oo_. Malamang ay sakto ang bayad nito kaya hindi niya na kinailangan pang ipaalam sa driver kung hanggang saan lang siya sasakay. Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Jaehyun dahil bukod sa bumuntong hininga ay wala na siyang magagawa. 

Patuloy lang sa pagbabasa ang katabi ni Jaehyun. Napansin niya rin ang gamit nitong ballpen sa pag-underline at pagbilog ng kung ano-anong mga salita sa papel. Kung sa malayo ay parang normal na ballpen lamang ito, ngunit dahil sa sikip ng kanilang sinasakyang jeep ay hindi maipagkakaila na masyado na silang nagkakadikit, kaya naman ay madali na niyang nasilayan ang isang maliit na piraso ng papel na nakaikot sa ink chamber nito. 

_TYL. 0939xxxxxxx._

Halos matawa si Jaehyun sa nakita. Hindi lang pala sila ng best friend niyang si Yuta ang gumawa noon. Paano ba naman kasi, sobrang laganap ang nakawan ng ballpen—lalo na kung g-tec pa yan—sa kanilang magkakaklase. Magugulat ka na lang at biglang mawawala na parang magic ang mga ballpen mo bago pa man pumatak ang recess. 

Actually, lahat ng ballpen niya noong high school ay nilagyan niya rin ng pangalan at cellphone number niya, baka sakaling mapulot pa ito ng _forever_ niya. 

Pero bago grumaduate sa high school, tinanggalan niya lahat ng ballpen niya cellphone number at pangalan matapos siyang i-text ng isang _avid fan_ niya mula sa lower year level. Kulang na lang ay maibalita siya sa gazette dahil sa pagkalat ng babae ng balitang mayroon na siyang number ni Jaehyun Jeong. Hindi rin naiwasan ang pagkalat ng number niya sa iba (maging sa katabing school) kaya naman ay napilitan siyang magpalit ng sim card. 

Tatlong taon na ang lumipas matapos ang insidenteng iyon. Hindi na rin uso ang paglalagay ng number sa ballpen (bahala na kung manakawan), pero labis labis din ang gulat niya nang malamang may gumagawa pa pala nito hanggang ngayon. 

_At ang bagong crush niya pa._

_Ang cute,_ ani Jaehyun sa sarili. 

Para kay Jaehyun, wala namang masama kung ma-attract ka sa taong 'di mo kilala. Bakit? Eh type niya naman talaga! Tsaka crush pa lang naman, kung se-swertehin siya rito, syempre kikilalanin niya muna nang husto ang lalaki bago siya manligaw, 'no!

At isa pa, malapit na mag-Paskuhan. Walang masama kung magkakaroon siya ng date sa December.

Napagtanto niya rin na ang mga letra sa tabi ng mga numero ay maaaring ang initials ng lalaki. Pero wala rin namang silbi ang mga 'yon dahil masyadong _vague_ ang clue. Anong TYL? Thank You Lord? Hindi niya rin naman pwedeng i-memorize na lang ang number na nakalagay sa ballpen dahil panigurado ay magmumukha lang siyang stalker at hindi 'yon maganda para sa kanya. Baka nga i-block pa ang number niya. 

Muli na naman siyang nabalik sa ulirat nang may iilang bumaba sa tapat ng McDo Quirino. Nang lumuwag ang jeep ay lumuwag din ang paghinga ni Jaehyun. Masyado na silang dikit ng kanyang bagong crush para sa katinuan niya, at masyado na rin siyang pawis kahit na pasado alas siyete pa lang ng umaga. 

Agad na napatingin si Jaehyun sa katabi nang bigla itong lumipat sa harap niya dahil mas maluwag ang kabilang bahagi ng jeep. Dahil dito ay mas madali niyang mapagmamasdan ang lalaki na halos malunod na sa kaka-aral. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun na mabighani sa itsura ng lalaki. Kahit na nakayuko, ay kita ang pagpikit ng mga mata nito habang nagkakabisado ng mga jargon na siguradong hindi alam ni Jaehyun. Kita rin ang paggalaw ng kanyang labi habang binibigkas ang mga salitang nasa papel. Agaw pansin din ang buhok nito na kulay ginto, na saktong sakto sa _tanned_ nitong balat. 

_Shet, parang ngayon lang ako tinamaan nang ganito ah, at sa jeep pa talaga?_ Hindi sa pagmamayabang, pero hindi rin maipagkakailang sikat si Jaehyun mula pa noong high school. Hindi na rin bago sa kanya ang pakikipagrelasyon. Madalas din naman siyang nasa Omegle kapag bored sa klase ni ma'am o kaya nasa Tapsi sa Dapitan para maghanap ng date. Pero bakit sa lahat ng araw at lugar, ngayon pa talaga siya tatamaan nang ganito? Kung kailan halos ma-late na naman siya sa Philosophy at maging sardinas sa sikip ng sinakyang jeep, doon pa talaga siya makakatagpo ng bagong crush? 

At talagang taga-ibang university pa. Paniguradong tutuksuhin na naman siya nang husto ni Yuta kapag nalaman niya. 

Nang tumingala ang lalaki ay halos mawala ang lahat ng hininga ni Jaehyun sa kanyang baga. Ngayon lang siya nakakita ng ganoong kagandang mga mata sa tanang buhay niya. Kahit ang nanay niya kung saan niya namana ang kanyang mga mata ay hindi niya nakitaan ng ganoong klaseng ganda. Malaki at bilog ang mga mata ng lalaki na nagmimistulang kumukutitap kapag natatapatan ng liwanag. 

_Lord, baka naman pwede mo nang ibigay sakin 'to. Kahit pangalan lang po. 'Di na po ako male-late kay Ma'am Philo, promise!_

Napangiti ang lalaki kay Jaehyun nang mapansin ang pagtitig nito. Mabuti na lang at may natitira pang brain cells si Jaehyun para tumawa na lang pabalik na parang walang nangyari. Nope. Hindi niya ipapahiya ang sarili niya ngayon. _Not today._

Nang makarating sa Kalaw ay hindi pa rin bumababa ang nasa harap niya. Baka naman sa Cubao pa 'to bababa? Pero kung ganoon, bakit hindi na lang siya sumakay ng LRT? 'Di hamak naman na mas mabilis ang biyahe doon kumpara sa biyahe ng jeep at UV. 

Habang nag-aabang sa stoplight ang jeep ay napagpasyahan ni Jaehyun na mag-text na sa nanay niya na nakarating na siya sa school. Siguradong hindi siya tatantanan nito hanggang mamaya kapag hindi pa rin siya nakapag-text. _Kunyari na lang hindi siya late._

Kasabay ng pag-send niya ng text ay ang paglarga ulit ng jeep. Napalingon naman si Jaehyun sa lalaking nasa harap niya nang magsimula itong mag-ayos ng mga gamit niya. 

_Ah. City Hall. Malamang taga-Intra 'to._

"May City Hall?" Tanong ng driver. 

Agarang isinuot ng lalaki ang kanyang bag, "Meron po." 

Hindi napigilan ni Jaehyun na malungkot sa pagbaba ng lalaki. Hindi man lang niya nalaman kung alin sa mga university sa Intramuros siya nag-aaral. Ngunit nang muling lumingon ang lalaki sa loob ng jeep at tumingin _kay Jaehyun_ nang nakangiti, halos maiyak na siya sa kiliti sa kanyang tiyan.

Nagtagal ang jeep sa Lawton dahil sa dami ng mga pasaherong galing south na sumasakay dito. Pumuwesto si Jaehyun sa dulo ng jeep para mabilis siyang makakababa mamaya, at para na rin maiwasan niya ang paulit-ulit na pag-abot ng bayad ng mga nasa duluhan. 

Hindi pa rin umaalis sa isip niya ang lalaki hanggang sa makarating ang jeep sa Quiapo. Sa maga-apat na taon niyang pag-aaral sa Maynila ay parang ngayon lang talaga naging taos-puso ang dasal niya sa simbahan. _Lord, sana magkita pa kami. Alam Niyo na po kung sino yung tinutukoy ko. Thank You, Lord. Da best Ka talaga._

Muling tumunog ang cellphone ni Jaehyun. Nang basahin niya ang nakuhang mensahe ay agad siyang napairap. 

_From Yuta:_

_oi san ka na? ang daming shs dito sa jabee peste._

_sa quad na lang tayo magkita. bilisan mo ang lamig na ng burger steak mo, ubusin ko 'to_

Hindi na niya sana rereply-an ang kaibigan nang may maalala siya. 

_To Yuta:_

_pre_

_may kilala ka bang TYL na taga-intra?_

_From Yuta:_

_TYL? ano yan? tao ba yan?_

_To Yuta:_

_malamang tanga alangan namang tanungin ko kung may kilala kang pusa sa intra_

_From Yuta:_

_pasmado bibig mo boss kainin ko 'tong burger steak mo eh_

_To Yuta:_

_ano nga?_

_From Yuta:_

_gago syempre wala! una sa lahat, napakaraming univ sa intra. pangalawa, sa tingin mo ba talaga may kilala akong tyl doon? ok ka lang?_

"Kaya nga nagtatanong eh," bulong ni Jaehyun sa sarili. Hindi na siya nagreply sa kaibigan at baka masira pa ang napakaganda niyang umaga. 

Mabilis ang biyahe mula Recto hanggang España na siyang ikinagulat ni Jaehyun. Madalas ay inaabot siya ng siyam siyam mula pa lang sa underpass kapag ganitong oras pero dahil sa luwag ng kalsada ngayon, kulang na lang mag-GTA ang driver sa bilis nitong magpatakbo. 

Iba talaga ang araw na 'to. 

"Tagal mo!" Reklamo ni Yuta nang matanaw ang kaibigang papalapit sa mesa sa quad kung saan siya tumatambay. 

Nang maupo si Jaehyun sa tabi niya ay agad siyang naglapag ng 100 pesos sa harap ni Yuta, "Suklian mo 'ko, singkwenta." 

Napatingin si Yuta sa kanya, "Luh, bonak ka! 80 pesos yang pagkain mo anong singkwenta?"

"Sa dinami-dami ng utang mo sakin nagreklamo ka pa! Binuraot mo na nga ako sa barya ko kahapon. Bente tuloy binayad ko sa jeep kanina."

"Kuripot mo, boss. Kaya ka single eh." 

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jaehyun, pero dahil 'di niya naman pwede i-deny, nanahimik na lang siya. Wala pang limang minuto ang nakalipas at naubos na niya ang kanyang agahan. Agad niyang nilantakan ang peach mango pie na lumamig na sa kakahintay sa kanya, "Bakit daw biglang free cut?"

"May faculty meeting daw. Ewan ko rin. Kakapasok ko lang nung in-announce ni ma'am na walang pasok eh," saad ni Yuta. "Ikaw? Sino naman yung sinasabi mong taga-intra?" 

Napangiti si Jaehyun nang maalala ang mga kaganapan kanina sa jeep. Wala siyang ibang hinihiling kundi ang malaman kung sino siya. 

Pati na rin ang pagpasa ng nasabing lalaki sa kung ano man ang pinag-aaralan niya kanina. 

"Wala. Nakasabay ko sa jeep," ani Jaehyun habang ngumunguya.

"Ano? Type mo?" 

"Malamang. Itatanong ko ba kung 'di ko trip?"

Sumimangot si Yuta, "Malay ko ba kung seryoso ka diyan o na-attract ka lang." 

Umiling si Jaehyun, "Ewan ko rin. Malayo siya sa mga ex ko pero pre, grabe yung feeling nung nagkatinginan kami!" Natawa si Yuta na sinimangutan naman ni Jaehyun, "Gusto ko lang malaman pangalan niya baka sakaling single tapos trip niya rin akong kilalanin. Kaso baka 'di na rin mangyari."

"Cute ba?" 

"Oo. Nag-aaral nga siya habang nasa jeep eh. Nakita ko pa yung ballpen. G-tec pre! Naalala mo yung nilalagyan ng number tsaka pangalan? Para hindi manakaw?" 

Natawa si Yuta, "May gumagawa pa non?"

Nagkibit balikat si Jaehyun, "Siya. Cute nga eh. Pero feeling ko malabong magkita na kami. Araw-araw akong bumabiyahe pero hindi naman ako nakakasalubong ng mga nakasabay ko na sa commute noon." 

"Sabagay," sambit ni Yuta habang nakapangalumbaba. "Pero malay mo tol! Baka kaya mo lang hindi napapansin yung iba kasi hindi mo naman tinitignan. Bukas, try mo ulit pumasok nang ganitong oras." 

Binatukan naman siya ng kaibigan sa suggestion niya, "Ulol ka ba? Edi na-late na naman ako? Kota na 'ko sa Philo 'no." 

"Suggestion lang naman! Walang mangyayari sa kakahintay mo lang, swear!" 

Isa sa mga mahahalagang aral na natutunan ni Jaehyun sa buong buhay niya ay _'wag susundin ang mga sinasabi ni Yuta._ Hindi lang siya na-late kinabukasan para sa unang subject niya, na-miss niya pa ang pa-short quiz ng prof niya. Malinaw ang panuntunan sa klase na 'yon na kapag hindi ka nakapagtake ng quiz dahil sa pagka-late, hindi ka na pwedeng mag-special take. 

Pucha. Sayang fifteen points. 

Sa kagustuhang malaman ang pangalan ng mystery guy ay maaga siyang dumating sa terminal ng jeep tatlong araw matapos sila huling nagkita. Baka naman maaga lang pumasok ang lalaki noong mga nakaraang araw at hindi niya na ito naabutan. Kaya naghintay siya nang naghintay, pati mismo ang barker sa terminal ay nagtanong na kung sasakay ba siya o hindi. Muntikan pa nga siyang ma-late noon, pero swerte niya lang at mas late ang professor niya sa first subject niya sa araw na 'yon. 

Limang araw matapos ang pangyayaring iyon ay napagdesisyunan ni Jaehyun na bumaba sa Manila City Hall para abangan ang nasabing lalaki. _Kay desperado namang tunay_ , ika nga ni Yuta. Pero kung gusto may paraan, kaya gagawa at gagawa siya ng paraan para lang malaman kung sino ba ang lalaking kumuha ng atensiyon niya. 

"Eh paano kung may jowa pala si Mr. G-tec? Edi sayang naman mga late mo. Konti na lang mapapatawag ka na ni dean," biro ni Yuta isang linggo ang nakalipas. 

_Hindi siya na-late that day, umabot din siya sa panibagong short quiz. Perfect pa nga_. 

Sa totoo lang, naisip na ni Jaehyun ang mga consequence kung sakaling taken na nga ang lalaki. Magmumukha siyang tanga o 'di kaya naman ay loser, pero at least sa harap lang ni Yuta. Okay na 'yon. Sa susunod na makakita siya ng magandang lalaki sa jeep, hindi na lang niya lilingunin para hindi siya ma-olats. 

Magdadalawang linggo na ang lumipas at tuluyan nang nawalan ng pag-asa si Jaehyun na makikita niya pa ang nasabing lalaki. 

"Okay lang yan, pre. Isipin mo na lang intersecting lines kayo. You meet at one point pero hanggang doon na lang 'yon," ma-dramang sabi ni Yuta habang naglalakad sila palabas ng campus. "Sabi nga ng The Juans, _pinagtagpo pero_ _'di tinadhana._ "

Umirap si Jaehyun at sinenyasan ang kaibigang umakyat na sa overpass para makasakay sa jeep sa kabilang banda ng daan, "Dami mong alam! Tignan mo ang traffic na pa-QC, umuwi ka na." 

Agad na umiwas ng tingin si Jaehyun nang magpadala ng flying kiss ang kaibigan habang umaakyat sa overpass, "'Di na nahiya." 

Mabilis naman siyang nakahanap ng jeep na dadaan sa Vito Cruz kaya hindi siya nagkaroon ng problema sa pagsakay. Pumuwesto siya sa tabi ng driver at agad na nagsuot ng earphones para makinig sa music. Yakap yakap niya ang kanyang bag habang nakatingin sa daan. Nang dumaan sa Quiapo Church ang jeep na sinasakyan ay ginawa ni Jaehyun ang nakaugalian niya araw-araw. _Lord salamat po sa araw na 'to._

Nang makarating sa Lawton ay napa-ismid siya sa dami ng mga estudyanteng nagbabakasakaling makahanap ng masasakyan pauwi. Mabuti na lang at maluwag-luwag pa ang jeep na sinakyan niya nang makalabas siya sa campus kanina. Hay nako, ang hirap talagang tumira sa south habang nag-aaral sa north. 

Nang makaramdam ng antok ay napag-isipan ni Jaehyun na matulog na lang muna. Traffic at malayo pa ang uuwian niya. Nasa tabi rin naman siya ng driver, siguro naman walang magtatangkang kupitan pa siya 'no? Ngunit bago pa man siya tuluyang makatulog ay naramdaman niya ang pagbaba ng katabi niya. Hindi na siya umusod, alam niya namang may sasakay agad dito. 

At tama nga ang hinala niya, dahil bago pa man lumagpas ang jeep sa Lawton ay may bago na siyang katabi. Hindi na niya ito tinignan at sinubukang matulog ulit, ngunit nang marinig niya ang boses ng kanyang katabi ay halos mapabalikwas si Jaehyun sa kinauupuan niya. 

"Bayad po, _Vito Cruz_."

Siya 'yon. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Kahit na dalawang linggo na ang lumipas pagkatapos ang engkwentro nila sa jeep ay hindi nakalimutan ni Jaehyun kung gaano kalumanay ang boses nito. Isakripisyo mo ba naman ang late record mo sa pagbabakasakaling magkita kayo ulit, ewan na lang kung makalimutan mo pa. 

Agad na napaayos ng upo si Jaehyun at pasimpleng nanalamin gamit ang cellphone na kanyang hawak. Okay naman ang itsura niya. Well, haggard siya, oo. Pero pwede na yan para sa isang struggling accounting student. 

Parang natapon lahat ng antok sa sistema niya nang makatabi niya ulit ang crush niya. Kailan ba nagkakataong makakasabay mo sa parehong jeep ang isang taong nakasama mo na noon? Partida, crush niya pa ha! Gumagana talaga ang pagdarasal, kung alam lang sana ni Jaehyun 'yon edi sana dumaan na rin siya sa Manila Cathedral para rektang nasa Intramuros talaga. 

Nang tumigil muli ang jeep sa tapat ng PGH dahil sa traffic ay narinig niya ang walang pakundangang pagmumura ng driver, "Tangina naman, sayang na nga sa gas sayang pa oras sa biyahe." 

Hindi na sana papansinin ni Jaehyun ang pagrereklamo ng driver kung hindi lang tumawa nang bahagya ang katabi niya. Pasimple niya itong tinignan at nakitang wala naman itong ka-text. Halos himatayin siya nang tignan siya nito at bumulong, "Init ng ulo." 

Kung nandiyan ang kaibigan niyang si Yuta, siguradong kanina pa siya nito tinukso sa agarang pagpula ng tenga niya. _Immediate reaction_ pag nahihiya siya. 

O kaya pag kinikilig. 

"Haha, oo nga eh," bulong niya pabalik. Hindi na maipagkakaila ang pag-init ng batok niya sa pinaghalong kaba, hiya, at kilig. Gustong sapukin ni Jaehyun ang sarili niya. _Ano ka boi, high school?_

Hinigpitan ni Jaehyun ang yakap sa bag. Hindi naman halatang malakas ang tibok ng puso niya, 'no? 

"Ikaw ba yung nakasabay ko rin nung nakaraan?" Tanong ng katabi niya. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jaehyun sa tanong ng lalaki, "Ah...oo! Haha naalala mo pa?"

"Oo naman," sagot nito. "Naalala ko kasi may nakatabi ako noon na taga-USTe habang nag-aaral. Nag-alala lang ako baka na-bother kita sa pagre-review ko." 

"Uy hindi ah! Walang problema 'yon ano ka ba. Siguro kung may umabala man sakin yun yung anghit ng katabi ko," pagsisinungaling ni Jaehyun. Sa totoo lang hindi na niya maalala kung sino at ano ang impression ng nakatabi niya pang isa noon kasi masyado siyang naka-focus sa gwapo niyang katabi. _Sorry na lang po, kung sino ka man._

Tumawa ang lalaki. Malaking bagay na kapag narinig mo ang tawa ng crush mo, pero kapag ikaw pa yung naging rason nito? Shet, achievement yun bro! "Grabe ka!" 

Pasimpleng tinignan ni Jaehyun ang suot ng katabi. Naka-white shirt at khaki shorts lang ito, pero wala pa ring suot na ID. Estudyante ba talaga 'to o tambay lang sa Intra? Hindi alam ni Jaehyun kung normal ba 'to para sa iba at gulat na gulat siya. O siya lang talaga ang nagsusuot ng ID bago lumabas ng bahay at hindi ito tatanggalin hanggang sa makauwi siya dahil apat na beses na siyang nakawala ng ID sa buong college life niya. 

Takte, paano na niya malalaman pangalan ng katabi niya? 

'Di bale, kapag nasa dulo na sila ng ruta tsaka na lang niya tatanungin. Wala pa siyang lakas ng loob para diretsahang magtanong, eh. Sa Vito Cruz na lang, pero dahil nasa Ermita pa sila, mamaya na niya poproblemahin 'yon. 

"Grabe ka nga mag-aral eh, quiz ba 'yon?" _Way to go,_ Jaehyun. Ayos mag-isip ng topic ah. 

Umiling ang lalaki, "Oral recit. Terror prof eh. Naaral ko na 'yon the night before pero para sure, hanggang sa jeep binabasa ko pa rin." 

Ngumiti si Jaehyun, "Kamusta?"

"Nakasagot ako! Napuri pa ng prof!" Masayang sabi ng lalaki. 

Hindi napigilan ni Jaehyun ang pag-ngiti. Kung sa unang tingin ay parang napakatagal na nilang magkakilala, kahit ang totoo naman ay ni pangalan ng isa't isa ay hindi nila alam.

"Ayos. Siguro lucky charm mo yung ballpen mong may number mo nun." 

Nanlaki ang mata ng lalaki, "Hala, napansin mo?"

Nahihiyang tumango si Jaehyun, "Oo. Gawain ko rin yun dati eh." 

Natawa ang katabi niya, "Dami kasing malilikot na kamay sa klase ko eh! Pero totoo, lucky charm ko rin talaga yun." Ngumiti si Jaehyun sa narinig. "Pero pwede rin yung naging katabi ko sa jeep bago pumasok that day." 

Ha. 

"Oh, Mabini, Harrison! Dalawa pa!" Pag-aantala ng driver sa kanila. 

Halos 'di ma-proseso ni Jaehyun ang narinig niya. Ano raw? Lucky charm? Siya? 

What the f—

Bago pa man maitanong ni Jaehyun kung anong ibig sabihin ng katabi niya ay hawak na nito ang cellphone para sumagot ng tawag.

"Hello?" Sagot nito. 

Bumalik sa ayos ng upo si Jaehyun at pinagmasdan ang mga estudyanteng kakalabas lang sa mga university sa Taft area. Hindi niya intensyong makinig sa chismis, pero dahil wala pa siya sa katinuan sa narinig niya ay hindi niya ito mapigilan. 

"Nasa jeep," patuloy na pagsagot ng lalaki. "Ah, sila mama nasaan? Sige, saan daw? Malate? Saan doon? Aristocrat—ah sige. Malapit naman na 'ko. Baba na lang ako dito tapos lakarin ko na lang. Traffic eh." 

Napatingin si Jaehyun sa katabi niya. Bababa? Ng jeep? Eh hindi niya pa nga natatanong kung anong ibig sabihin niya sa lucky charm! O kung hindi man 'yon ay wala pa rin siyang ideya sa kung anong pangalan niya! 

Anak ng tipaklong. 

"Kuya pwede po ba bumaba dito?" Tanong ng lalaki nang makarating sila sa Remedios Circle. 

Tumango ang driver, "Itatabi ko lang." 

At this point nakatitig na si Jaehyun sa katabi niya. Wala siyang pakielam kung ma-weirdohan ito sa kanya, basta ang mahalaga ay masagot nito ang tanong niya. "Ano yung—" 

Nginitian siya ng lalaki, "I'll wait. Ingat ka!" 

I'll wait? 

Nang makababa ang lalaki sa jeep ay halos gumuho ang mundo ni Jaehyun. Hindi niya inalis ang tingin dito gamit ang side mirror hanggang sa hindi na abot mata ang lalaki. Paano na yan? Bukod sa napakaikling small talk ay wala na siyang nagawang progress sa lovelife niya. Minsan na nga lang humiling ng kilig, tingi tingi pa. 

Magte-text na sana siya kay Yuta ng _oo na, hindi na 'ko magpapakabaliw sa mga nakikita ko sa jeep, badtrip_ nang may maramdaman siyang maliit na bagay sa kanyang hita. 

Halos tumalon ang puso niya nang makita kung ano iyon at kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng bagay na 'yon. 

_I'll wait._

Isang minutong tinitigan ni Jaehyun ang g-tec sa kanyang mga kamay bago napagtanto ang ibig sabihin ng lalaki kanina. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun ang pagngiti habang nakatitig sa maliit na piraso ng papel na nakasuot sa ink chamber ng panulat. 

_Taeyong Lee. 0939xxxxxxx._

Walang pagdadalawang isip na binuksan ni Jaehyun ang kanyang cellphone at nagdasal na sana ay may natitira pang load sa sim card niya. 

_To: Yung cute sa jeep_

_Hi. Ako yung nakatabi mo sa jeep. Naiwan mo ata yung g-tec mo dito. Sayang. Bago pa ata 'to. Kita tayo para mabalik ko sa'yo?_

Syempre. Speed lang.

_From: Yung cute sa jeep_

_Sa'yo na yan. Pati 'tong number ko sa'yo na rin. Pero pwede pa rin naman tayo magkita. Kailan ka ba free? :)_

_________

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! please leave kudos and comments if u can :) interact w me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/)


End file.
